


Take Me For What I Am//Who I Was Meant To Be...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Always-a-girl!Brooke, Always-a-girl!Kameron, Dancer/Wrestler AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Krooke fluff for a friend.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 6





	Take Me For What I Am//Who I Was Meant To Be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Kameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/gifts).



“What do you mean no?”

Brooke had spoken softly, stunned into speaking. 

“Kam… this is your dream… you have to do it.”

“I don’t want to lose you…”

“You couldn’t do that if you tried.”

Brooke spoke softly, moving to hug Kameron softly. 

“Go get your dream… I’ll always be here.”

“Why won’t you come with me?”

“I’m not built for that babe… but we’re in the same town, the same home…”

“I’m nervous.”

“So was I… remember? You made me swear I’d go try anyway… and now look… I’m here.”

“Yeah, you are… my Ballerina.”

“So go get your dream… my bodybuilding dreamboat

“You really won’t leave?”

“Never.”


End file.
